


The curse of true love

by Ghost_Toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm not sorry, M/M, i hope this works, you can cry with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Toast/pseuds/Ghost_Toast
Summary: The closer you get to your soulmate , the more it kills them.A laugh could cost a life , is Oikawa willing to risk that ?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	The curse of true love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy uh I don't really know what to write here , this is like , my first post on ao3 so wish me luck and hope I don't lose motivation!!

* * *

It's a cold world out there , you'd be better off taking a coat , maybe a scarf , a hat and some gloves. Though I suppose no matter what you do , how you protect yourself , the world will always win. You see , for this universe fate is more cruel than you could imagine , she gives you a soulmate , born from the same star as yourself , and then , one of you are destined to die. There is a way to prevent it...  
The closer you get to your soulmate , the more it kills them , you can lose days , weeks , months or even years with them in a second . A laugh could cost a life. Are you willing to risk it ?

The curse of true love , as some people liked to call it , didn't begin until you were eighteen, so feel sorry for those soulmates who had been childhood friends , because a decade long of memories and love is a tricky thing to leave behind. Is it not ? 

* * *

"Iwa chan that's mean !!"  
Tooru complained , glaring at the older , yet shorter , and in Oikawa's opinion , definitely not wiser , Hajime Iwazumi , his lifelong friend.

"How is it ?? How is it mean shittykawa ?! I beat you fair and square with my own smarts."

"You don't have any smarts !"

"Say that again !"

"Maybe I will !"  
Tooru then folded his arms and pouted , glaring at the monopoly board that had had the audacity to let Iwa chan win. It was rigged ! It had to be ! No way had he just lost .

What a great birthday this was. Usually , for Oikawa's birthday he chose what he wanted to do , but whatever he chose , it was always , ALWAYS with Iwazumi involved . Since they were five years old.

For his fifteenth , they both went camping . It was Iwazumi's idea of course , why would Tooru sign himself up to a weekend of torture and sleeping with squirrels? In hindsight, Hajime should have expected Oikawa to whine and complain like he did , in actuality, Tooru had complained that much that Iwa had whacked him over the head , but then gave in and carried him the rest of the way , on his back like a kid.

For his sixteenth , Oikawa had chosen to go out for a nice meal , since it was such a special age , he had insisted that the ravenette wore something stylish , so the day was more like 'let's dress up iwa chan' , than a nice meal in some classy restaurant.

Now for his seventeenth ( his current birthday ) . Oikawa didn't want much this year , at an age like seventeen he didn't want any new racing cars or action men , he just wanted to stay in . But Hajime had said that he wanted to go out at some point , so they both agreed to play some board games , have food at home and then go to the arcade, and then when they got back , Oikawa had begged for an alien based movie marathon , which the other male reluctantly agreed to.

"Iwa channnnn , what do you want to do now ?"  
Oikawa questioned while lying back onto his bed , placing his hands behind his head and looking up at his white ceiling , seeing where in some places it was marked from when the boy's had made "alien goo" and thrown it everywhere. Mrs Oikawa was not best pleased. He had so many memories , all within these four walls...

Oikawa felt the bed shift as his best friend lay next to him , bodies slightly touching . This is something they always had a habit of doing , Iwazumi moved his hands behind his head too and placed his left elbow on top of Tooru's right one , comfortably making skin contact.

"I dunno , it's your birthday, isn't it ?"  
Iwazumi was quite content to stay in with Oikawa , even if at first he insisted that they go to the arcade.

"We could go for a walk? The park isn't far from here-"

Hajime nodded and sat back up , looking back at Tooru who was still lying down.  
"It's cold out , you'll want a jacket."  
He then got up to get his own . And too pull on his shoes too.

Oikawa sat up and went to his closet , finding his sports jersey and throwing it on over the alien shirt he was wearing , he looked iconic with spaceship pants and half of his gym kit on...but he want about to change.

* * *

About ten minutes after the suggestion , both guys were ready to leave and head out to the park , the time being around eleven Pm.

Both teens left the house together , traipsing through the wet blades of grass and abandoned autumn leaves that littered the floor . Neither said a word , Iwazumi just placed his hands into his pockets , not even mentioning how close Oikawa had gotten. When they eventually arrived , Tooru ran off to go sit on the swing set , the hanging chair next to him was ready for Hajime to take a seat , which he did of course.

The two then looked up at the nights sky , or at least , Oikawa did , but Iwazumi found his gaze on the brunette, transfixed. He didn't want to look away .

In honestly ? Oikawa looked so pretty in the moonlight , the gentle glow had a way of softening up the younger's features . Iwazumi liked it a lot. He liked how Tooru looked up at the sky , mouth slightly open , eyes widened at the sight of so many tiny lights.  
"Do you think they're real?"  
Oikawa whispered , not taking his eyes off of the darkened sky.

"Well duh...they're there . Aren't they ?"

"I don't mean it like that ....I mean...do you think there's anything up there ? Past the stars , and the moon?"

"I...I'm not sure on that one-"

It was silent for another moment , but this time the ravenette spoke first.

"We'll be eighteen next year."

"And then -"

"And then we..."

"Find Soulmates ."  
Oikawa finished , pulling his gaze away from the world above him , and looking at his world next to him.  
"I try not to think about it , I don't want some stuck up snob or- or- oh my god what if my soulmates is a girl !!"

"They won't be."

"How do you know iwa chan ?! How do you know ?!"

Another pause , Iwazumi had to word this next sentence carefully.  
"Do you...really , I mean. Are you sure you don't know who your soulmate is ? Because...I mean I have a guess who mine is-"

Oikawa looked at him blankly , thinking for a moment and then shaking his head.  
"Nope , I've got no idea."

"Oh-"

* * *

**(Timestamp : 8/11/2020 , 11:10am )**


End file.
